Hannah Montana's Theme Train Vacation
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Hannah and her friends are invited by Tracy to help solve 'The Murder on the Orient Express' Chapter 15: I Called You All Here Today and Epilogue
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was two weeks before spring break when the envelop came to the house. It was from Tracy to Hannah. It was an invitation to a theme train ride for the week of spring break. It said she could bring up to two friends. Miley run up stairs to call Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, remember how we were talking about what to do for spring break?"

"Do I ever." Oliver said.

"Why, do you have an idea?" Lilly asked.

"How does a theme train ride sound?"

"A THEME TRAIN RIDE! Those are so cool. I mean you get to go and pretend that you are something you're not and do all kind of things. What is the theme of this one Miley. I hope it's a spy theme. I always wanted to be a spy. Are we going to be a spies. This is totally great Miley……"

"LILLY!" Miley and Oliver yelled into the phone.

"What?"

"You're doing it again!" Miley laugh as she told Lilly.

"My bad."

"There is one catch though."

"I knew this was to good to be true." Oliver moaned.

"The invitation is from Tracy."

"Is she the one with the nasally voice?" Oliver asked.

"That wasn't very nice Oliver, but yes."

"YEAH! That means we get to spend the whole week as Hannah, Lola, and……Uh oh! We have to come up with something for Oliver." Lilly realized.

"I feel a make-over coming on. Don't you Lilly?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I don't like the sound of this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hannah" Tracy greeted her with air kisses. "Lola" Again with the air kisses. "And who do we have here?" She asked looking at Oliver.

"This is Mitchel Musso." Hannah said introducing Oliver. Oliver had on a little brown to dirty blonde wig that was the same length as his own hair.

"Charmed." Tracy held out her hand so Mitchel could kiss it. He looked over to Hannah confused. Hannah made a kiss with her mouth and tilted her head. Mitchel got the hint and kissed Tracy's hand. Tracy giggled.

"The others are already here. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Tonight at dinner, everyone will be introduce to the theme and the players. You and Lola are in cabin three and Mitchel you're cabin four. They connect. You'll find them in the sleeping car. Dinner is at six o'clock in the dining car. See you there. TTYL."

**(I used Mitchel because I didn't went to steal anyone elses name)**


	2. Chapter 1: Murder on the Orient Express

**Chapter 1**

Murder on The Orient Express

Hannah, Lola and Mitchel took their luggage and head for the sleeper car. They boarded the train at the lounge car. Inside were the other guests. Aly and AJ were talking to Ashley Tisdale. Cole and Dylan Sprouse were talking to Hilary and Haylie. Evan was sitting by himself watching everything that was going on. Everybody said hi to our trio as they went by. Mitchel was a little shell shocked by who was there. Lola was a little better. She had met some of the other guest before. They made their way into the sleeper car and found their cabins and got settled in. Mitchel open the door between the two cabins.

"Did you see who is out there? Smokin' Oken is on the prowl."

Hannah and Lola each grabbed an arm and pulled Mitchel back.

"Wait a minute MITCHEL!" Hannah ordered firmly.

"I don't know who this 'Smokin' Oken' is. Maybe you can introduce us to him someday MITCHEL!" Hannah said firmly again.

"What? Oh." Mitchel's excitement fell visiblely.

"It's okay to be excited Mitchel, but remember who you are."

"Now are you two ready to go meet the others?" Lola asked. She was ready to go and met Hilary, Haylie, Cole, and Dylan.

Our trio came back into the lounge car.

"Hey everybody," Tracy started, "you all know Hannah and Lola. Right?"

There was around of 'hi' and 'hellos'.

"Well this handsome friend of hers' is Mitchel Musso."

More hello's followed.

"Over there at the table is Aly, AJ and Ashley. Over at the couches is Cole, Dylan, Hilary and Haylie. And this is Evan." Lola went and joined the others on the couches. Mitchel joined the girls at the table and Hannah stayed and talked to Tracy and Evan. Hannah kept checking on Mitchel to be sure he didn't slip. Lola on the other hand was getting better at being star struck. But every once in awhile, she slip too. Hannah just hoped Lola and Mitchel remember the story they memorized on the way out here.

When they were getting ready for the trip out, Oliver pointed out that they needed some sort of history for the friendship of the three friends. They spent a week putting together a past history for Hannah, Lola, and Mitchel. Then they spent the next week working on learning the history they created. Miley had to laugh about it some times. One of the times she was laughing about it, Lilly asked her why she was laughing.

"Because this is like we are going undercover like spies. Just what you wanted the theme for the train trip to be." They all had a good laugh after that. They would share their inside joke with each other in school by calling the other a 'spy master' or 'secret agent'.

Everyone was having a great time talking and joking around when the "host" came in to announce that dinner was ready. The excitement in the group started to grow as everyone moved to the dining car. In the dining car, all the settings had name cards. With everyone finding their place, dinner was soon served. Hannah, Lola and Mitchel were at one table, Aly and AJ were with Evan, Ashley, Cole and Dylan had their own table, and Tracy, Hilary and Haylie at the last table.

"Aly and AJ are so cool." Mitchel gushed.

"Cole and Dylan are so cute." Lola added with excitement.

"Well, at less we kept are cover secret…agent." Hannah added and laughed.

Dinner went by quickly. Partially from the fact that everyone couldn't wait for the theme announcement.

The waiters came and took away the dessert plates and then they passed out 12" by 9" envelops to the guest. When the waiters left a man stepped into the dining car.

"Hi, I'm your host for this trip or am I? You well have to find that out for yourself as we take are trip. You have just been given an envelop. Inside the envelop you will find a pen, notebook and a list of the players and their names. Anything else, you well have to find out for yourself. Now the theme for this trip is the old favorite 'Murder on the Orient Express'. The train will leave the depot at seven o'clock. That is when the plot starts. By seven o'clock that evening, someone is going to die. I play the FBI agent, Jack Ryan. I may or may not be the guilty party. That is for you to decide. But be warned, if the killer thinks you're getting to close, you just might be the next victim. If that happens, then your 'murder' will be added to the plot. You, on the other hand, will be moved to the 'dead' part of the train where you can watch how the others are doing on close circuit tv. Now if someone solves the murder before we get to Malibu then you win yourself a free theme party. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Hilary. So none of us are the killer?"

"That's right. One of the players is the killer. You can work by our self or in groups. It's up to you. Any others. Ask now, because I can't guarantee you'll get the answers you're look for once we leave." Jack looked around the room. There were no questions.

"You'll first see everyone at breakfast. As the trip continues, you and the players eating placements will be shuffled around so you can talk with them at meals. Just watch what you say. Until tomorrow." Jack turned and left.

As soon as the door close, the car was filled with the buzz of conversation.

"What do you guys think?" Mitchel asked with excitement.

"This is going to by so cool!"

"It's wicked awesome!"

"Do you want to work together?"

"Sure." Hannah and Lola said together.

They opened the envelop and pulled out the pen, notebook and data sheet out. On the data sheet was a list of names in alphabetical order.

Carol

Clark, John

Grant, Mary

Ryan, Jack

Smith, Sam

Washington, Benjamin Dr.

Watt, Barb

Wilson, Steve

Beside each name was a picture. There was nothing else on the page. With little else to do, everyone went back to the lounge car. There, they play games, talked, or just did nothing until everyone drifted of to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

**Chapter 2**

And So It Beings

Lilly was unable to sleep. She kept asking Miley who she that was going to "get it". Miley, although excited, wanted to sleep. Lilly even tried Oliver. Oliver answered by throwing a pillow through the open door and nailed Lilly. Maybe we should have left the door closed after we changed she thought. But then I wouldn't have two pillows now. She took the pillow Oliver threw at her and put it under her head. She laid there for awhile, blinked a couple of times, and magically, it was morning. Miley's alarm went off a few minutes later. It was six o'clock. They had agreed that night before to be up before the train left. Since this meant extra work for the three of them, they needed the extra time. Miley reached up and turned off her alarm.

"Oliver, are you up?" Miley asked. Getting no answer, Lilly took the pillow he had thrown at her and returned the favor.

"WAKE UP OLIVER!" The pillow found its mark.

"Will you kept it down! Or do you want everyone to find out our secret?" Miley growl grouchily.

"Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Lilly said in a sing song voice.

"I wouldn't be if someone didn't keep waking me up with questions that I don't know the answers too!"

"Will you two keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Oliver said groggily. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and each threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, cut it out. I'm up." He sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"She you in thirty Oliver." With that Lilly got up and closed the door between the two cabins.

Mitchel knocked on the door.

"Hurry up you two. I'm ready," the door opened, "to go. Oh, you're ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left their cabin for the lounge car. When the entered, they saw that they were not alone. Aly and AJ and the Sprouse twins were in the car too.

They where sitting around the main table in the car talking.

"Good Morning." Lola greeted as she pulled out a chair. Greetings were exchanged and Lola got down to business.

"So Aly, you and AJ working together or apart?"

"I think we are going to work together." Aly looked at AJ who was nodding agreement.

"What about you guys?" AJ asked looking at our trio.

"We're working together." Lola said.

"Looks like you'll be working by yourself to me." Dylan laughed as he pointed to Hannah and Mitchel. Each of them rested their head on their hands with their eyes closed. Lola pushed Hannah's arm.

"I'm up daddy." Hannah answered which caused laughter. Hannah realized what happened and replied into the laughter.

"You be sleepy too if someone kept waking you up all night asking you 'who was going to get whacked first'."

"Yeah, I know how you feel Hannah." Cole answered.

"Are you two and Ashley going to work together?" Hannah asked.

"We talked about it. But since you guys are, we probably will too."

"What you guys talking about?" Hilary asked as she and Haylie came into the lounge car and sat down at the table.

"Whether we are working together in groups or by ourselves." Mitchel answered sleepily.

"So what are you guys doing then?" Haylie asked.

"We are working together." AJ answered pointing to her sister.

"And we are working together too." Lola point to Hannah and Mitchel.

"You want to work together Hilary?"

"Only if I can be in charge."

"When are you ever in charge. I'm the older one here."

"Please…." Hilary gave her sister the famous puppy dog pout.

"NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!" Everyone said at once. Then they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, you win." Haylie told her sister.

"Good morning everybody." Ashley said as she came into the lounge car with Evan and Tracy.

"Hey Ashley, everyone is working together. Do you still want to work with us?" Dylan asked.

"I would like that very much. Are you two going to work together?" Ashley asked Tracy and Evan.

"Well," Tracy started.

"Yes we are." Evan finished looking at Tracy.

"Yes." Tracy agreed.

"When's breakfast, I'm starved." Mitchel commented.

"One hour after we leave." Tracy answered.

"What time is it know?" Asked Cole.

The train lurched forward in response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the dining car opened and Jack came in.

"Oh good. You're all here. I just want you to know that the plot as started and starting from the point I leave this car, you won't know if I'm telling the truth our not. So last chance for a honest answer. Anyone?"

"When do we meet the players and were are they staying?" Hannah asked.

"You well met them for the first time at breakfast and they will be staying on the sleeper car with all of you. The cabins that they use will have their names on them. Just in case you want to break in and go through their stuff." Jack winked at everyone when he said that. "But don't get caught. Okay is that it. Good. See everyone at breakfast. Unless someone gets kill first."

"Oh boy, I can't wait. This is so cool. I never done anything like this before. We get to solve a real fake murder. Just like the cops on tv. I am so excited. Are you so excited?" Hannah put her hand on Lola's mouth.

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm not the only one that is so excited about this either. This is the best party slash vacation we have ever been on. Isn't that right Aly. This is so much better then the time we…mmmm…." Aly put her hand on AJ's mouth. Everyone looked at Ashley.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?"

"You have a tendency to go off like they do too." Cole told Ashley.

"Well I never." Ashley said trying to look hurt but was not doing a good job of it.

"Oh yes you have." Dylan added.

"Well they're not alone." Haylie looked at Hilary.

"What? I don't run off at the mouth. Do I?" Hilary looked around the table.

The Sprouse twins nodded there heads.

"mmmm…….mmmm……"

"What Lola?" Hannah asked as she took her hand away.

"I said, Can you take your hand off my mouth."

"Oh, my bad."

"Well, that was not as bad as the time you….."

So everyone past the time together comparing the semi embarrassing things that their friends around the table had done. Of course, no one in their right mind would bring the happening up their self. The nice thing about this bull session was that the stories weren't that embarrassing. More funny then anything else. But it made the time fly. Before anyone know it, the head waiter was telling them breakfast was ready. They all got up and moved to the dining car.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Suspects

**Chapter 3**

Meeting the Suspects

The dining car was empty when they came in. So the only thing for everyone to do was to find their place. The name cards were the same as they were at dinner. But there were two additional cards at each table. At Hannah's table, they were to be joined by Jack Ryan and John Clark. Five minutes pasted as they waited. The door to the lounge car opened and the suspects came in. They found their name cards and sat down.

"Hi Jack. How is your friend?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. I just saw him for the first time."

"Oh…right."

"Hi, my name is John Clark."

"Hi. I'm Lola Luftnagle. This is Mitchel Musso, and that is Hannah Montana.

"Wow! What until I tell my kids I met Hannah Montana. They just love your music." John beamed as he told Hannah about his daughters.

"How many kids do you have?" Hannah asked.

"Two girls. Amy is twelve and Betty is nine."

"Would you like an autograph for them?"

"Oh that would be great."

"Do you have something to write on and with? We seem to have left our notebook and pen in the cabin."

"Mitchel, why don't you go and get it." Lola notice one of the players, Barb Watt according to the data sheet, getting up and going into the lounge car. Mitchel followed Lola's head tilt and saw what she was talking about.

"Okay, Lola. I'll be right back." He got up and followed. Cole was leaving too. Barb was one of the players at his table. When Mitchel got to the door, he looked back to see that no one else noticed them leaving.

"Oh what a minute, I have a notepad and pen." John handed them to Hannah. She opened the notepad as slow as possible while trying not to look like she was doing it slow. She wanted to see what was on the other pages. She saw English letters, but they did not make since. She really didn't have time to get a good look, yet. Hannah did two autographs for John's girls.

"Ah, do you really….never mind."

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you really did have two girls or this is just part of the story."

"I do have two girls and I do for the story too."

"Oh, okay. Sooo…what do you do for a living John?" Lola asked.

"I work for the government."

"What type of job do you do? Are you a spy?"

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You have to forgive her. She wanted a spy theme."

"Spy theme?" Jack asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right. My bad." Hannah just smiled and shook her had at how much Lola was getting into this already.

"Well, I'm not a spy, but I do work at the C.I.A. But I'm just a clerk. I basically hull files from one place to another. Nothing exciting. Sorry."

Hannah handed back the notepad and watched John put it way. Lola was right though, this is getting exciting.

"So Jack," Lola turned her attention on to him, "what do you do for a living?"

"I work for the F.B.I. I work in their profiling department."

"Profiling? What's that?" Lola asked.

"I study crime scenes and create a profile of what the person might be like. That way, we narrow the field down from everyone in the United States to a much smaller group of people in the United States."

"Wow. Are you on a case right now?"

"No. I'm on vacation right now. I just finished a big Stalker case."

"A stalker! Did you catch him? And who was he stalking?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that Lola."

"Sorry, I took so long." Mitchel said as he came back and sat down.

Hannah grab the notebook and started making notes. She noticed that Mitchel had written a bunch of stuff in there already.

The waiters started to clear away the breakfast dishes as the other tables got up to leave. Jack and John excused their selves and left with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happen when you followed that Barb girl?" Asked Lola.

"I don't think we have the time to talk about it now Lola. If someone is going to get killed, we need to talk to everyone ASAP." Mitchel told Lola.

"I think Mitchel is right Lola."

"Let's see if we can talk to that Barb person next." Lola suggested. They followed everyone in to the lounge car were they find Barb Watt getting a bottle of water from the refreshment bar.

"Hi. Your Barb Watt, right?" Mitchel asked.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Mitchel. This is Hannah and Lola."

"That's an interesting accent you have. Where are you from?" Asked Hannah.

"I'm from Russia. But now I work in the U.S."

"So you're a SPY!"

"Lola! This is a murder mystery not a spy drama! Get with the program here." Hannah said as she interrupted Lola.

"Well, it's interesting that you say that. I happen to know that one of the men on the train is a spy."

"SEE!" Mitchel and Hannah turned and looked at Lola.

"Well, who is it?" Lola asked a little more sheepishly.

"I don't know. I just heard him talking to someone outside of my door before going to breakfast."

"So what do you do for a living then?" Hannah asked?

"I'm an international art dealer."

"So what company do you work for?"

"I free lance so I don't really work for one company. I kind work for the highest bidder."

"I don't understand what you mean." Lola asked for clarification.

"I research the market to see what people are looking for the most, find it and sale it. Or I'm hired by someone to find the piece for them."

"Oh, okay, I get it now."

A cell phone rang. Barb reached into her purse and answered her phone.

She spoke in Russian. Then she turned back to our friends.

"Excuse me. I have to take this call." Then she walked away.

"Okay, lets see where we are at right now." Lola said taking charge.

She took the notebook and wrote in it what they learned from Barb.

Then they moved to a corner and seat down together.

"What do you find out when you followed Barb?" Lola asked Mitchel.

"Well, she went into the cabin of one," Mitchel took the notebook and turned to his writing, "Dr. Benjamin Washington. After she left, Cole and I broke in." Mitchel smiled at that.

"Was the door locked?" Hannah asked.

"No. I don't think any of their doors are locked. Anyways we went in and looked around ourselves."

"What did you guys find?" Lola was getting excited.

"Well, he isn't a doctor. I think his a PhD doctor. There was a lot of drawings and plans in his cabin."

"Very interesting. An art dealer that 'finds' art items for the highest bid breaks into Dr. Washington's cabin that only has plans and drawings. What type of drawings were they?" Hannah asked.

"They were of machines or something."

"Interesting. And she said that there is a spy on board and John Clark works for the C.I.A."

"Hold on here. We stall have more suspects to met." Mitchel pointed out.

"Hey, Dr Washington is alone. Lets go talk to him." Hannah pointed out.

They got up and went over to seat with Dr Washington.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana, This is Lola and Mitchel. Can we asked you some questions?"

"Sure. I'm Dr Benjamin Washington. How can I help you?"

"What are you a doctor of?"

"I have a PhD in nuclear physics."

"Wow. That's cool. So what are you working on?" Mitchel asked.

"Interesting that you use the word cool. I'm working on a cold fusion reactor."

"I thought that was still impossible with today's technology." Mitchel stated.

"What's cold fusion?" Lola asked.

"Do you know what fission is?"

"No."

"Fission is the splitting of atoms to create energy. But when you do that, you get radioactive waste. With fusion, you combine atoms to create energy. When you do this, you don't have any radioactive waste to dispose of."

"Are you trying to say that you've perfected the cold fusion process?" Hannah asked.

"I've demonstrated the process twice on the east coast. All I have to do is show it twice on the west coast. This will prove the process and then we can start on designing power plants." Dr Washington checked his watch.

"Excuse me, I have a phone call to make to USC."

"Did you get all of that Lola?" Mitchel asked.

"Yeah, I did. What do you guys think?" Lola was looking at the notes she took.

"I think he as something that anyone or spy might went." Replied Hannah.

"You see? It's a spy caper!" Lola smiled.

"What should we do next?" Mitchel asked.

"Well, we still haven't talked to Mary Grant or Steve Wilson. She is the movie star and he is the tv star." Explained Hannah. "And then there's Sam Smith and Carol."

"Isn't he suppose to be the very rich industrialist?" Lola wondered.

"And Carol is that hot supermodel." Mitchel was smiling at that thought.

"What time is it?" Hannah asked as she looked around for a clock.

"It's eleven o'clock." Tracy told her.

"Thanks Tracy." Hannah and the others turned back to talk quietly.

"I think we should go to are cabins and get organized and set a course of action." Mitchel suggested.

"I think he's right Lola. We'll be going to lunch in fifty minutes. I don't feel anything is going to happen yet."

"I agree. Lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to their cabins, Lola looked around like she expected to find something.

"Lola, what are you doing?" Hannah rolled her eyes as she asked.

"I'm trying to see if someone's been here."

"Lola, we can lock our doors."

"Oh yeah."

The three sat down and opened another notebook and put a name at the top of a page. They would write down all the information about the person who's name was at the top of the page on that sheet. Then they took the last notebook and wrote down everything that happen.

"Hey we better get going if we don't want to miss lunch." Lola told everyone. They all got up, and taking the general information notebook with them, went to the dining car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their dining guest for this meal was Sam Smith and Carol. Mitchel spent the meal with his mouth open and staring at Carol. She seem used to this can of ogling. The lunch was good but the information was not that good. Sam was loaded. It didn't seem like he had any reason to kill anyone. He made his money by making things for people. As for Carol, she was rich and was the 'top' model in the biz. Our trio felt that they were not good suspects, period. They felt the same way about Mary Grant. It was getting funny how Mitchel lost ability to talk when a gorgeous female was around. Hannah and Lola summed her up in two words, Air Head. Steve Wilson reminded Hannah of Jake. But Steve was 100 times worse. Only time would tell if they even knew was murder was or how to do it.

"Just remember, even if we think they are dummies, they could be faking it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting close to dinner when they left their cabin think session to go to the dining car. The hallway in the sleeper car was strangely empty. There were no players in the lounge car either. Just the other guests. Seeing our trio heading to the dining car, they got up and joined them. There were no players in the dining car either. But five minutes after dinner was suppose to start, the players started to come in one or two at a time. Everyone that is except Dr. Benjamin Washington. His chair remained emptied.


	5. Chapter 4: The Murder

**Chapter 4**

The Murder

"Where's Dr. Washington?" Lola asked the table. We had Mary and Steve sitting at the table with us.

"There's a doctor on the train?" Mary asked. "I didn't know anyone was sick." Man she was give was blondes a bad rap. Oh yeah, I'm not really blonde, duh. I must've the wake of Mary's blonde moment wash over me.

Lola pushed my foot under the table and I looked over at her. She motion with her eyes for me to go check on him. Mitchel just shrugged. So I get up and excused myself using the oldest one in the book.

"Excuse me, I have to go powder my nose." Who was the dummy that came up with a saying like that for needing to use the restroom anyways. Probably a blonde. I left the dining car and through the lounge car and into the sleeper car. Dr. Washington's cabin was two down from Mitchel's

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Dr. Washington?" I knocked on the door. No answer. Mitchel said their doors where not locked, so I tried it. Wow, it was open. I guess he was right. But then again, Jack told us that the players doors were unlocked so we could search there rooms when we wanted too. I pushed the door open. They were pocket doors. As the door reviled the room to me I was surprised. I that I was going to find a body. What I found was a mess. The whole cabin had been torn apart! I tried to remember what Mitchel said you had seen in the room and started to look around. I found under a pile of junk, the Doctor's briefcase. It was empty. So I started to think what might be kept in it. His work! His work on cold fusion! Someone stole his WORK!

"I thought you weren't suppose to let people know you have been through their stuff when you search a room?" I jumped out of my skin! Well it felt that way. I turned around and found Ashley looking at me through the door way.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question but the mess is self explanatory."

"I didn't do this. It was like this when I came to check on Dr. Washington."

"Well that's what I was going to do too. This is very interesting. Do you know if anything is missing."

"His brief case is empty. But he's not in here. Which is good I guess. Even if it is a fake murder, I don't know how I would react to finding a body."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You think his work was in the brief case?"

"Well I my not know anything about physics but there was nothing there that even looked scientific."

"Well then, we better get back before we're both missed."

"You think Dr. Washington is the one going to be murder?"

"It's starting to look that way." Hannah got up and joined Ashley on the walk back to the dining car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lounge car, there was a game closet by the door that lead to the dining car. Ashley noticed that there was a knocking coming from the door. She stopped and looked at Hannah.

"I'm not going to open it!" Hannah took a couple of steps back as she said it.

"Don't look at me either!"

"Come on, we both know this is all fake. What are we afraid of?"

"A fake dead body falling out of the closet."

"Okay, we do it together."

"Together."

They stepped up to the door.

"You scared?" Ashley asked.

"No. You?"

"No."

"Yeah, I'm scared too. On three then."

"Okay……1"

"…2…"

"…3!" They said together and pushed the door open! Dr. Washington fall forward.

They both SREAMED! LONG, LOUD, and HARD! No one heard them in the dining car.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH…"

"Calm down Hannah. It's not a real body." They both were holding on to each other. They were both shaking. Ashley final let go to check the body.

"It's fake." She said as she quickly touched it. Hannah sigh heavily and nodded.

"I'll tell the others." Hannah went through the door and into the dining car.

She couldn't believe she was going to say this, but oh well.

"There's been a murder."


	6. Chapter 5: The Case Begins

**Chapter 5**

The Case Begins

"There's been a murder." Hannah announced after she entered the dining car. The car got quiet and heads turn to look at Hannah.

"I just thought you would want to know."

Everyone started talking at once. But FBI agent Jack Ryan yelled out over the crowd. The car went quiet.

"Okay everyone, listen up. I'm with the FBI and I will be taking over here. First of all, is there anyone watching the body?"

"Yes, Ashley is still with Dr. Washington." Lola jumped up.

"You meant there is a real dead body in the other car? Ewww……how gross is that? I mean a body that was a person, that is totally gross…"

"LOLA!" Hannah yelled.

"What?"

"It's a fake body. Just like it's a fake murder."

"Oh, my bad." Lola sat down.

"All right everyone, listen up. First I want to talk to Hannah and Ashley then I'll call you out one at a time to see what you were doing before lunch and when you last saw Dr. Washington. Then we will go from there."

Jack and Hannah went into the lounge car where Ashley was waiting.

"Oh you're back. What's happening?"

"I'm taking over this investigation. Have you touched anything?"

"We just open the door." Replied Ashley.

"Why were you two out here in the first place?"

"Well, I noticed that Dr. Washington wasn't at dinner so I went to his cabin to see if he was okay. He told me that he had a phone call to USC to make."

Answered Hannah.

"Have you two been to his cabin?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"Someone went through it."

"Anything missing?"

"Not that we can tell." Ashley replied.

"Okay, well I guess all call the others in. How do you think I should do it?"

"Well……we know where all of us were…" Hannah started.

"But we don't know were the other," Ashley used air quotes, "guests were."

"So why don't you call the rest of us in then we can asked questions of the others." Hannah suggested.

"I know. I'll call in the suspects into my cabin and interview them there."

"Hey, how are we suppose to solve the crime." Asked Ashley.

"That, is not my concern." With that, Jack turned and went back into the dining car. A few minutes later the party guests came out.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Well, Jack is going to interview the suspects by himself in his cabin. We tried to get him to do it in front of us, but he wouldn't do it."

"Wow! This body looks so real! Has anyone looked at it yet?" Mitchel asked. Ashley and Hannah just looked at each other.

"No, we were kind of…….surprised……" Hannah started.

"Yeah, surprised." Ashley nodded agreement.

"You mean you screamed your heads off." Dylan corrected. Ashley and Hannah glared at him.

"Who said we screamed?" Ashley was still glaring at Dylan.

"Because when every we play a prank on you at the set, you scream." Cole laughed as he answered her question.

"Maybe a little. Right Hannah?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Well if it was 'just a little' Hannah, why don't you sing a little something." Lola asked with a sly smile.

"Oh Lola, I think you have some relatives coming to visit tonight."

"I do, who?"

"Some Ants."

"Oh…ah…anyways, has anyone seen this knife before?" She tugged at it and it came out. It was a big knife. Kind of like a hunting or combat knife."

Lola checked his back pockets and found they were empty. Then Cole and her rolled the dummy over.

"For a dummy, this thing is pretty heavy." Cole commented.

A check of the front and coat pockets found them to be empty too.

"What should we do?" someone asked.

"I think we needed to interview the suspects the way we were this morning." Haylie suggested.

"That's a good idea." Evan agreed.

Everyone took a turn at looking through the game closet. With all the eyes looking, nothing was found that pointed to anything or anyone. The only clue they had to go on was the knife.

Lola lead her group back to their cabin so they could put a plan of action together.


	7. Chapter 6: D&C: Sam Smith&Carol

**Chapter 6**

Divide and Conquer:

sam smith & carol 

They regrouped in their cabin. After a long think session about what to do next, Hannah finally agreed with Mitchel and not Lola. Lola wanted to round up the suspects and drill them on what they knew. Mitchel wanted to search the suspects cabins first before talking to them. This way they would know if they were not telling them something. Hannah like the idea of sneaking about in someone's cabin.

The plan was a simple one. Lola would stand guard in the hallway while Hannah and Mitchel would go through the cabins. With the plan set, all they had to do was wait the cabins to be empty. They didn't have long to wait. The first cabin they went to was Sam Smith and Carol.

"Why don't you have just one name like Carol does?" Mitchel asked Hannah.

"Because I don't have an ego the size of the country."

"Oh……WOW! Will you look at this." Mitchel had found Sam's briefcase.

He took it over to the bed and open it up. Inside was a laptop computer and a bunch of folders. Hannah took the folders and let Mitchel play with the laptop.

"Oh that is just great!" Mitchel said with a touch of dejection in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"He has one of these new computers were you have to swap your finger over a senor to get it to unlock. You find anything in the folders?

"I don't know. It's all Greek to me. What am I looking for?"

"Hmmm……looks like these cover on going projects. Hey! Does that look like a ledger?" Hannah opened the book and indeed it was a ledger. Mitchel and Hannah looked it over quickly. Hannah found on entry that was very interesting.

"Hey Mitchel, look at this." Hannah was pointing at the last entry on the page. It said: BW for R&D papers – 500,000.

"BW. Who or what is BW?" Mitchel was thinking.

"BW……BW……Barb Watt!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You think that's it?"

"Well, this is a murder mystery, so everything is set up for us to found who did it." Hannah explained calmly.

"I don't know Hannah, this seems to easy if that is the case. But I do agree. This is an important find. Come on, lets but this stuff back and check out some other cabins." As they were putting things back, Mitchel notice something in the trash.

"Hey, check this out." He reached in to get the wad of paper. As he undid the wad, the paper became a telegraphic. Mitchel read it.

"Mr. Smith. We lost the last patent case. Accounting figures finical loses to be in the billions. Will have a detail report when you arrive. D. Jones."

"Billions? Wow!"

"Yeah, I agree. Lets get out of here. Hey, should I keep the telegraphic?"

"No, you better put it back. Don't went anyone to know we were here."

Mitchel waded the paper back up and dropped it back into the trash. Then he open the door a creak and listened. Nothing. He open the door the rest of the way and Hannah followed him out. Making sure the door was closed, the went down the hall and got Lola. They went back to their cabins and related to Lola what they found out as they put their information into their notebooks.


	8. Chapter 7: What Lola Found

**Chapter 7**

What Lola Found

"Lola" 

Lola turned around and there was Hannah and Mitchel behind her. They were waving her to join them in the cabin. She hurried to the cabin and looked both ways before going in and closing the door.

"We'll never guess what just happen!"

"Well if we can't guess, why don't you just tell us Lola." Hannah said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay, I was watching the hallway when Sam and Carol came into the car."

"What did you do?" Mitchel asked.

"I asked them into the cabin and questioned them."

"What did you find out?"

"Well…it seems that Sam is going to loose his shirt. Some of the patents he applied for were rejected."

"What a minute. I thought he was an industrious. You know, someone who makes things for other people." Hannah said.

"Well it some of the things he made, he patented. But the patent office says he can't patent them. So the money he would have made from what he made can be made by anyone else."

"What?" Mitchel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, lets say you take a piece of wood and cut a block out of it. Then you sand it smooth and presto you made a door stop. So you take it to the patent office to get a patent so only you can make them or anyone that pays you can make them. But the patent office says you can't have a patent for something that anyone can make. So the money he could have made goes bye-bye."

"That's harsh." Mitchel commented.

"Yes it is and he is VERY worried about it too."

"Enough to pay for murder?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys find out?"

"We found a telegram that had about the same message about the patent in the trash. We also found his personal ledger. In the ledger, there was an entry for half a million paid to B.W. There was a laptop in his cabin too. But we'll need to get a finger print to use to on lock the software." Hannah explained.

"What should we do next?" Asked Mitchel. Everyone sat around thinking through their options. As they were thinking, Hannah wrote everything down in their notebooks. As she was writing she remembered something and looked for their player list that they got at the start of the trip.

"I can't believe we almost forgot this Mitchel." She handed the paper to Lola and Mitchel. They looked at the list.

"B.W. Barb Watt!" Lola stated with excitement. "Why don't we check her out next! What did we find out about her already Hannah?"

"Let's see." Hannah turned back in the notebook. "Barb Watt. She is from Russia but lives in the U.S. She's an independent art dealer. She is for hire. For the right price, she will hunt down the item you want. Wait a minute. Doesn't that sound like all those movies where the art dealer is really an art thief?"

"That's a good point Hannah." Mitchel added to the conversation.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Lola took a BIG breath. "What if Sam Smith hired Barb Watt to steal the plans for the cold fusion. And Dr. Washington walked in on her. So there was a fight and she killed him. What do you think of that?"

"Let's not jump the gun here Lola. We don't even have any proof, and it my not even be them." Mitchel cautioned.

"Okay, here's the plan. Hannah and you go and question Barb some more and I'll go through her cabin."

"How bout you and Mitchel go through her cabin and I'll ask her questions." Hannah suggested.

"I think that is a better idea Lola. Two pair of eyes are better than one."

"Okay. We'll do it after dinner."


	9. Chapter 8: Barb Watts Cabin

**Chapter 8**

Barb Watt's Cabin

Hannah went down the hallway to the lounge car and Mitchel and Lola went waited for her to give them the signal. Hannah opened the door to the lounge car and looked in. Barb was sitting on a couch by herself. Hannah went back into the sleeper car and waved at Lola and Mitchel. Hannah went back into the lounge care to talk with Barb. Lola and Mitchel moved off to Barb's cabin. Mitchel looked left and right, opened the door and closed it after Lola and his self were in.

The first thing they notice was how neat her cabin was. It was agreed to take extra care to put things back where they belonged. Lola started in the closet and Mitchel started under the bed.

"Hey look at this." Mitchel called the portfolio to Lola's attention as he pulled it out from under the bed. They zipped opened the portfolio and opened it to find oil paints, water colors, photographs, and prints.

"Wow! I wonder how much all of those are worth?" Lola asked.

"I wonder how many of these are stolen?"

"Good question." Lola went back to the closet. Hidden behind some shoes, Lola found a small zip up pouch. She unzipped it. Inside was a collection of lock picks.

"Hey Mitchel, what are these?"

"I don't believe it."

"What?"

"Those are lock picks."

"You mean for picking locks with?"

"Hence the name lock picks"

"oh, my bad"

As Lola was putting the picks back, Mitchel found something else.

"Look Lola, I found the check that Sam wrote to her. In the memo it says for services rendered."

"Look what's in this backpack! Ropes, hooks wire cutters, wires with clips on them, glass cutters, gloves and a MASK!"

"I'm starting to think she is more of an art stealer than an art dealer."

"I have to agree with you. Is there anything else here?"

Mitchel finished looking through the stuff where he found the check and came up empty.

"No nothing here."

"Me too. Lets get everything back to were it was and get out of here."

They quickly worked to get things put away and then headed back to their cabin. Lola took the time that they spent waiting on Hannah to write what they found into the case notebooks. By the time Lola was finishing up, Hannah came into the cabin. Lola jumped on her for info.

"What did you find out?" Lola asked with excitement.

"Well, I didn't find anything new out if that is what you want to know. Although, I have a very strong feeling she is not on the up and up though."

"What do you mean by that?" Mitchel asked.

"Well it seems that she is hiding something. I just can't tell what it is. Did you find anything out?"

"Yes we did. It seems that she is an art thief." Mitchel told her.

"And a jewel thief." Lola added.

"No Way! What did you find to tell you that?"

"Well, she had a bunch of thieving tools in her cabin." Lola started.

"And she has a lot of paints and jewelry."

"And she had the check in her cabin that Sam Smith wrote."

"It said 'for services rendered' in the memo section."

"And with Sam in money trouble and her being a thief…" Hannah started.

"And Sam makes industrial devices…" Mitchel continued.

"And Dr. Washington had the plans for cold fusion…" Lola added.

"Which would be worth a lot of money…"

"And you would need to make a lot of new industrial devices to make it work…"

"So Sam Smith hired Barb Watt to steal the plans for cold fusion so he could use it to save his business!" Lola finished.

"Okay, lets say that is what happen. But how does that lead to Dr. Washington being killed?" Hannah wondered.

"We didn't find anything that would indicate Barb was a killer. And now that I think about it, killing people would draw unwanted attention to a thief." Mitchel reasoned.

"You do have a point there. Plus, there was nothing in Sam's cabin to point a finger at him either." Hannah puzzled over the problem out loud.

"So what are you two are trying to say is that Sam and Barb may have stolen the plans for cold fusion but they didn't kill Dr. Washington?" Lola asked.

"But if that was the case, then why was Dr. Washington killed then?" Hannah asked out loud.

"I think we need more information. We have a good start with Sam and Barb, but we really don't have anything to link them to murder." Mitchel added to the puzzle they were working on.

"My gut feeling is Mitchel's right about Barb. She maybe a thief but not a killer, and Sam is to much a CEO to get his hands dirty." Hannah said.

Looking through the notebook, Lola found an entry were Barb told them that there was a spy on board.

"I know. Let's find out who this spy person is that Barb said she heard." Lola told them.

"Well, we know that Jack Ryan works for the FBI and John Clark works for the CIA. Lets check them out next." Mitchel suggested.

"Who should we check out first?" Lola wondered.

"Lets flip a coin. Heads for Jack. Tails for John." Hannah shared her idea.

Mitchel got a coin and flipped it.


	10. Chapter 9: Making a Scene

**Chapter 9**

Making a Scene

Mitchel left the cabin first. He looked both ways and not seeing anyone, motion for Hannah and Lola to get moving. Mitchel made his way to the lounge car and Hannah and Lola headed for Jack's cabin. Lola knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. She opened the door a little and looked in. No one was there. She open the door and they went in. Lola closed the door and went to the closet. Hannah was looking under the bed. Even though sneaking around and searching people's cabin was exciting, Lola was getting frustrated. They were not finding anything.

"Hey Lola."

"What?"

"I'm not finding anything. Have you found anything?"

"No." Lola answered with discuss in her voice.

"Well, maybe we're not finding anything because there is nothing to find."

"Well, maybe we should move on to John's cabin."

"Okay, that sounds good to me."

They made sure everything was the way they found it and moved onto John's cabin.

Hannah closed the door to John's cabin. Lola had already moved onto John's closet.

"You know Lola, you seem to have a thing for people's closets." Hannah had a big smile on her face as she spoke to Lola.

"That's because you never know what you might find in someone's closet, HANNAH!" Lola drew out Hannah's name and smile wickedly at her.

"How many people on a train are going to have a secret closet in their closet?"

"You never know…" Lola sing song to Hannah.

"OH MY GOSH! Look what I found Hannah!" Lola turned to face Hannah. In her hands was a belt. The belt was wrapped around a very big knife sheaf. There was no knife in it.

"Isn't this that size of the knife that was in the back of Dr. Washington?"

"Yeah, it looks that way Lola, but why wouldn't he just get rid of it?"

"Hmmm…you're right. It doesn't make sense. Yeah! What if someone is trying to frame him. You know, they did it and are hiding the belt here to make it look like he did it."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we check out the rest of the cabins."

"Come on, let's take this and go find Mitchel."

"We better hide it in our cabin first Lola."

"Good idea Hannah."

They left John's cabin and went and hide the knife sheaf and belt in their cabin and went to the lounge car to find Mitchel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchel was sitting on the couch talking to Jack and John. They really were into their conversation. So the girls got some water from the bar and sat down on a couch and watched Mitchel talking to Jack and John.

Their eyes started to notice other people in the room. There was Evan and Tracy talking to Steve Wilson and Mary Grant. Ashley and Cole were talking to Sam Smith and Carol.

"I wonder where Hilary and Haylie are?" Hannah asked Lola.

"What about Dylan? He's not here either."

"Duh. They must be doing what we were doing." Hannah shook her head.

"WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT MARY!" Steve yelled at Evan.

"What?"

"I see they way you are looking at her! Stop it!"

"Settle down Steve." Mary told him.

"Don't settle down me. I see how you're flirting with him."

"I'm not flirting with anyone."

"You got that right!" Steve reached for Mary's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Jack and John got up and walked over to Steve.

"I think the girl asked you to let go of her." John said with a look that spoke volumes. Steve looked from John to Jack to Mary and back to John again. He threw her wrist down and stormed out of the car.

"Are you guys okay?" John asked.

"Yeah." Tracy and Evan answered together.

"What about you Mary?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. He just had to much to drink I think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. But I think I'll go and lay down for a little bit." With that, Mary got up and went to her cabin. Mitchel had noticed Hannah and Lola and walked over to them.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Not here." Hannah said.

"Let's go to our cabin." Lola finished as she started to stand up. Hannah followed suit and stood up too. Together they went to their cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you find out?"

"Well, we didn't find anything in Jack's cabin. Either he is very good at hiding things or he is what he says he is." Hannah explained.

"Since we didn't find anything in his cabin, we want to John's cabin."

"Okay. Did you find anything there?"

"Yes we did. Hannah."

"What?"

"Go get it."

"Get what?" Mitchel asked. Hannah went to the hiding place under the mattress and pulled out the belt and knife sheaf.

"Is that what I think that is?"

"Yep it is."

"And you found it in John's cabin?"

"Yeah. But it is also the only thing we found." Hannah told Mitchel.

"The strange thing is, that it was out of place in his cabin. Like someone put it there."

"Maybe they did."

"What are you thinking?" Hannah asked Mitchel.

"Well, if it is 'out of place' there in his cabin, then maybe the real killer put it there. That way they would suspect John and not him or her. See what I mean? What we need to do is to find out if there is a place this belongs."

"Well what do you guys make of that little scene in the lounge car?" Hannah like asking these type of questions. She liked watching Lola and Mitchel puzzle through the answers.

"You know Evan better then us Hannah. Is he a flirt?" Lola asked.

"Well, come to think of it, I've never notice him flirting with any girl. But he is always with Tracy."

"Are they going together?" Mitchel asked.

"Well, they are always together when I see them. And he never done anything to make me think he doesn't like girls. If you know what I mean."

"Has he ever flirted with you?" Lola asked.

"No he never has. But I always thought it was because he is a few years older than me."

"Hey. Did Mary say that Steve had to much to drink?" Mitchel asked.

"I think so. Why?" Lola asked.

"Because there is no drinking on this train." Answered Mitchel.

"You're right. Except the player, we're all under age." Hannah started.

"And so they won't have any alcohol on the train because of that." Lola finished.

"So either Mary was lying or they have their own or it's part of the plot." You could see the wheels spinning in Mitchel's head.

"But what about Barb Watt and Sam Smith?" asked Hannah.

"I don't know now. At first, I would say they were the leading suspects but with the knife sheaf, the blow up and this drinking thing, I don't know what to think." Mitchel started to pace.

"Mitchel…stop pacing. The space is to small." Lola said as she rolled her eyes. Hannah sat there writing everything down in their notebooks so they could come back to it later when she noticed the time.

"Hey, we better get going or we are going to miss supper."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting with Jack and John again. Ever since the trip started, the players had been rotating through the different groups so everyone had a change to talk to them. They were in the process of questioning them about their hobbies and activities that they like to do when they were relaxing in hopes of finding something involving a knife. When another scene started.

"You boys better stop flirting with Mary!"

"We're just talking to her." Cole said.

"They're not flirting with anyone." Ashley defended them.

"Cut it out Steve. You're making another scene." Mary was becoming very embarrassed by Steve. Steve threw her hand off of his shoulder, stood up, knocking over his chair, and stormed out of the dining car.

Our trio sat there staring at each other. The wheels were turning.


	11. Chapter 10: Another Murder

**Chapter 10**

Another Murder

They were sitting in their cabins and talking about the events of the day.

"Man! What is up with that Steve dude?" Mitchel asked in general.

"He is way hyper jealous of everyone of you guys." Lola started. "I mean, why would he be jealous of a bunch of teenagers? And besides that, we're all celebrities……Basically……Okay, must of you guys are celebrities."

"I think we should visit his cabin tomorrow. He has to be up to something or hiding something." Hannah thought out loud.

"Well, we can do that tomorrow. It's getting late and we needed to get our rest if we are going to solve this murder." Reasoned Mitchel.

"How many days do you have left anyways?" Asked Lola.

"Counting tomorrow, three I think." Hannah answered.

"I'll see you two in a few minutes." Mitchel closed the connecting door so they could get ready for bed. As Oliver, got ready for bed, he couldn't believe all the things girls go through just to look nice. But the last few days had given him a taste of it. He was really glad to have all that stuff off. It also give him a new appreciation for Miley and everything she went through to be Hannah Montana. A knock at the door brought him back to the present. He went over to the door and open it to reveal Miley and Lilly.

Hugs were exchanged and lights turned out. Oliver had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Hilary and Haylie came back into the lounge car screaming. Mitchel, Evan, Cole and Dylan run into the dining car to see what type of breakfast surprise would create this type of reaction. What they saw shocked them. Sitting at her place for breakfast was Mary Grant. She was white. There was discoloration around her throat. Mitchel remembered what Hannah had told him when they found the 'body' of Dr. Washington. He walked over to the 'body' of Mary Grant and slowly reached his finger out to it.

"Do you think that is a was thing to do Mitchel?" Cole asked.

"This is a play. None of this is real. This is not a real body." Mitchel thought he even convince himself. He finally reached back up and touched the 'body'. To his relief, it was not real.

"It's not a real body."

"whew…." The twins went. Jack came into the room and let them stay as he went over the scene.

"Looks like she was strangled, but the rope or cord that was used is gone. Plus she wasn't killed here."

"How can you tell that?" Dylan asked.

"Well, when you strangle someone, there is a lot of moving around. Do you see the bruises on her arms? She fought back. You will notice that this place is not messed up at all. So she was killed else where and was placed here." Jack looked at the body some more.

"Notice that the wound is small and there is braiding indentations. So I say that it was a small rope or cord……This is interesting. Notice the stain on the back just below the neck line. Does that look like dirt to you?"

Mitchel took a closer look. "Yes it does."

"So, she was strangled with a small rope or cord. There might have been dirt or something dirty on the rope or cord to have put that stain on her shirt. She was killed someplace else and then put her. She also put up a fight. Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah, who did it?" asked Cole.

"I don't know or do I? You'll have to wait for the end of the trip for me to name the killer or killers."

"Well that was a big help." Dylan said sarcastically.

"You guys better report back in with your groups, and can one of you guys have Hilary and Haylie came back in here. Thanks."


	12. Chapter 11: Regrouping

**Chapter 11**

Regrouping

It took awhile, but breakfast was served and finished. A lot of whispering went on during breakfast and a lot of looking at suspects also happen. Our trio went back to their cabin to decide on a course of action.

"Well, at less it wasn't you that found the 'body' this time." Mitchel started by commenting to Hannah. Hannah opened the notebooks and started writing down everything that Mitchel had learned about the murder. When he was done, they sat there quietly thinking to their selves.

Lets see here, Mitchel thought. Dr. Washington is killed by a knife for his cold fusion experiments. We know that Sam Smith paid Barb Watt for serves rendered. We know that Barb Watt is an international art dealer, or so she says. She appears to be a thief that steals for anyone at the right price.

We also found a knife sheaf and belt in John Clark's cabin. But there was nothing else in his cabin that linked the knife to him. Carol the super model is, sorry Lilly and Hannah, a dumb blonde. There is nothing in Jack Ryan's cabin either. I wonder what is in Steve Wilson's cabin. He's had two major jealousy fits. What if it's more than two. What if he kill Mary Grant in a fit of jealousy? We need to check Steve's cabin.

Lola was going through the same thought process. But hers' was just a little different. Wow! Mary Grant is dead. I bet it was Steve. Boy talk about one jealous guy. And what about Barb? There is no way she is an art dealer! Not with all those thieving tools she has in her room. And since something got stolen, she had to be the one that did it. But does that mean a thief is a killer too. She never had any weapons in her cabin. So who killed Dr Washington? What if that wacko Steve did it in a fit of jealousy. I mean how can anyone be jealous of Cole and Dylan? I wonder what Steve is hiding in his cabin.

Hannah was reading over the notes in the three notebooks. Well it was for sure that Sam Smith hired Barb Watt to steal the cold fusion material. It has to be in that computer of his. We have to get a finger print to open the computer. I think we need to get a glass that he has drunk from. The knife sheaf is a curious piece of the puzzle. It has to be the one that knife was in. So does that mean John Clark killed Dr. Washington. Duh! The sheaf has a belt wrapped around it. All we have to do is found out who's belt it is. But what about Mary Grant. It this part of the over all mystery or totally not related. Or could they all be connected. But how could they be connected? And just how does Steve fit into all of this. He is very one jealous person! Maybe this has nothing to do with the cold fusion and everything to do with jealousy. We need to check out Steve's cabin.

They all sat there thinking and finally looked at each other. After a few seconds of looking at each other, they said at the same time,

"WE NEED TO CHECK OUT STEVE'S CABIN!"

"Jinx, jinx. You both owe me a pop!" Lola laughed at them.

"We also need to get a glass that Sam Smith has touched. Then we can use the prints to unlock his laptop." Hannah told them.

"That is a great idea Hannah." Mitchel was getting excited about moving forward again with the mystery. Hannah got the belt and knife sheaf from their hiding place and took the belt off from the sheaf.

"And all we have to do is find another belt that is this long in one of the suspects cabins."

"Brilliant idea Hannah!" Lola crowed.

"Okay, I'll go for a glass with Sam's prints on it and Lola check out Steve's cabin and Hannah, you check out the belt." Mitchel divided the assignments and they headed out of the cabin.


	13. Chapter 12: Closing In

**Chapter 12**

Closing In

Mitchel went to the lounge car. He decided that his best approach was to sit back, watch and wait. He didn't have to wait long. Although it wasn't who he was waiting for. Cole came over and sat down with him. It would seem that Cole was a big fun of Hannah and was looking forward to talking to Lola or himself about her.

--------------------------------------------------

Hannah decided to start in Jack Ryan's cabin. She was hoping that this plan would work. The belt was a small belt, but it was still in a man's style. She didn't think she would need to check out any of the girl's cabins. The belt style was that of a heavy blue jean belt. Jack had no blue jeans or any other type of pants that called for a heavy belt. All he had were dress pants or suit pants. Every belt he had was a dress belt. Defiantly not him. But she thought it wasn't him in the first place. Next she went to John Clark's cabin. She didn't think it was him either, but you had to check everything. In John's cabin, she did find blue jeans but all of his pants already had belts in them. _Well, that's one way of not losing your belts._ It also made it easy to check the length too. Just like with Jack, John's belts were longer than the one she had. Leaving John's cabin, Hannah decide to be thrall and went into Dr. Washington's cabin. Dr. Washington was a heavy set man and there was no comparison with the belt she had. But she covered that base anyways. That just left Steve's cabin.

-------------------------------------------------

Lola slipped into Steve's cabin. The first thing she noticed was the amount of outdoor equipment he had. As she poked around she found a tent, fishing pole, bow and arrows(_what does he need with a bow and arrows?_), camping dishes, matches, canteens, and a hatchet in a belt carrying case. So he likes to camp out. As she started to check at the dresser, she noticed that the mirror behind the dresser was broken. Lola paused to take a closer look at the break. Was that hair in the break? Before she could get a closer look, the door to the cabin started to open. She had no place to hide!

-------------------------------------------------

Finally, Sam Smith came into the lounge car. The conversation with Cole had turn into a spirited talk in sports. Especially when it came to basketball and baseball. Mitchel liked the Lakers and Dodgers. Cole liked the Celtics and Red Sox. Mitchel kept a close eye on Sam to see if he drank anything. He didn't have long to wait. What he did have long to wait on was getting a chance to grab the glass he was using. An idea came to him that he thought would just might work. Mitchel excused his self for Cody to get a drink. On the way to get his drink, he ask Sam if he wanted a refill. Sam thanked him for asking and gave him his glass. He took the glass and went to the bar to tell the bartender that he wanted another drink and left with the glass that Sam give him.

-------------------------------------------------

Lola made a move for the closet as the cabin door open. A small scream escape her mouth. Realization hit her next.

"MILEY! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"You want to say that a little louder. I don't think they heard you in the engine!"

"oops……well you did scare me really bad. Sorry Hannah."

Hannah looked both ways down the hall and not seeing anyone, went in and closed the door.

"Where are his belts at?"

"In the dresser. Bottom drawer."

Hannah went to the dresser and opened the drawer. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she pull an identical belt from the drawer. Hannah and Lola looked at each other for a few seconds before Lola got it back together first.

"Lets get out of here Hannah!"  
Hannah dropped the belt and pushed the drawer closed and run out the open door that Lola was holding. Lola closed the door as soon as Hannah got through. Lola quickly moved to the door of her cabin that Hannah was holding open. As soon as Lola was through, Hannah closed the door. They both clasped on the bed and held each other as their nerves start to come back under their control. That was until the door started to open.

They both SCREAMED.

Mitchel turned to look behind him and saw nothing. Then he turn back to the girls.

"WELL YOU TWO STOP!"

The girls quickly recovered after Mitchel yelled at them.

"Now tell me what is going on."


	14. Chapter 13: Getting The Last Piece

**Chapter 13**

Getting the Last Piece

Mitchel filled them in on what happen in the lounge car. And then he showed them the glass.

"So how do we get the fingerprint?" Hannah asked.

"Oh! I know! I need a pencil." Lola instructed.

After searching the cabin, they found a mechanical pencil. Lola took some of the lead sticks out and crushed them. Then she took the powder and sprinkled it on the glass. The prints became visible.

"Now all you have to do is to pass it over the scanner on the laptop and the software should unlock."

"Okay, now tell me what has gotten you two so spooked."

"Well, when I was looking in Steve's cabin, he had all of this outdoor camping equipment."

"Like what?" Mitchel asked.

"There was a fishing pole, bow and arrows, a tent, a belt hatchet and other stuff like that."

"Did you say a belt hatchet?"

"Yes."

"Was there a knife there?"

"No. But there was a belt there that was just like the one the knife sheaf was on."

"Do you think that Steve did it?"

"Why do you think Hannah and I are so freaked out right now."

"I guess that make sense."

"Besides that, Hannah came in the room and scared me to death!"

"I didn't know you were still in there."

"You could have knock first."

"You didn't have to yell at me when I came in."

"You scared me."

"You called me Miley!"

"I almost wet myself!"

"Wait a minute. Did you say there was a tent in the cabin?"

"Yes. It looked like a two person tent. Why?"

"Hannah, read the information about how Mary Grant died."

"Hmmm…says here that she was strangled by a small rope of cord."

"Like in a tent string?"

"I guess."

"Was there anything broken or messed up in the cabin?"

"Well, the mirror was broken. I didn't get a close look at it though. THAT is when Hannah scared me." Lola glared at Hannah when she said this.

"I'm sorry already."

"I think we've done it."

"Done what? Solve the case?" Hannah asked.

"Well, would you let us in on the answer then?" Lola wanted to know.

"I just need one more piece of information to prove it."

Mitchel filled them in on what he needed.


	15. Chapter 14: The Completed Puzzle

**Chapter 14**

The Completed Puzzle

Mitchel grabbed the glass and left the cabin with Hannah and Lola behind him. He went down to Sam Smith's cabin and all three of them went in.

"Hannah, watch the door." Mitchel ordered. Hannah went back to the door and leaned her ear up against it. Listening to the noises outside the door.

"Lola, get the laptop ready."

Lola went and got the laptop out and turned it on. When the start up process was complete, it asked for the fingerprint scan. Mitchel took the glass and swiped a print over the scanner. The computer came to life. Lola pointed out a network plug in the wall and Mitchel found a connecting cable in the carrying case. He quickly hooked up the computer and a message appeared on the screen telling Mitchel that there was a printer ready.

The first thing he did was to go on-line and print out Sam's e-mail. Next he looked for any file that was created in the last couple of days and printed them out too. Finished, he shutdown the computer and put everything back where it came from. Once everything was put away, our trio left to get the material the had printed out. Mitchel took the printouts back to the cabin to read while Hannah and Lola went to the lounge car. They had a question to be answered.

-------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Lola went around the lounge car in a casual way as not to draw attention to themselves. At one point in the process, Lola gave Hannah the thumbs up sign. Hannah nodded to show she got the sign. A few minutes later, Hannah was giving Lola the thumbs up sign and then it was Lola's turn to nodded. They had what they came for. Now all they had to do was get back to the cabin without looking like they had found something out. Hannah gave it about five more minutes before getting up to leave. Lola followed.

When they got back to the cabin, it was empty. So they sat down to wait for Mitchel to come back. Five minutes went by quickly. Hannah and Lola were starting to get restless. Another five minutes went by and Hannah stood up and went to the door to look for Mitchel when the door opened right in front of her bring out a small scream.

"Must you always scream when I come into the cabin?"

"Where were you? We were worried sick. You could have left a note or something."

"Sorry. I had to go back to Steve's cabin. I found the last bit of physical evidence I needed. What did you guys find out?"

"Well, it was just as you said Mitchel." Lola said.


	16. Chapter 15: I Called You All Here Today

**Chapter 14**

I've Called You All

They spent the rest of the day putting their case together. The plan was to spring the solution to the case at breakfast. They made sure they had every base covered. To the best of their ability, they did.

It was a hard night to sleep. Lilly could not settle down. She was just to excited. This resulted in an pillow fight of Miley and Oliver against Lilly. It was enough to wear everyone out and sleep came quickly as did the morning. After getting ready, they decided to wait until everyone was in the dining car before heading to breakfast their selves.

When they went into the dining car, Lola could not resist.

"I asked you all her today to name the killer! I've always wanted to say that!"

Everyone else made a face at the bad joke.

"I can't believe you said that Lola" Hannah complained.

"I know Nancy Drew and you are no Nancy Drew." Mitchel told Lola.

"Thanks, thanks a lot Mitchel. I feel all special now."

"If you do are done now?" Hannah was starting to get frustrated.

"My bad" Lola replied.

"Sorry."

"We believe we have solved the murder of Dr. Washington and Mary Grant. So Mitchel, if you would please."

"Thanks Hannah. Well, we first started by getting to know everyone before the first murder. And in doing that we found that Sam Smith was an industrialist that was about to lose everything if he didn't find some type of new technology that he could devolop. We also found out that Barb Watt was an international art dealer. Which could also be called international thief. We have email between Sam and Barb talking about stealing the cold fusion technology that Dr. Washington was taking to the west coast universities to demonstrate proof of concept. He had already done it with several on the east coast."

"But if you think it was these two that did in poor Dr. Washington or Mary Grant, then I'm sorry to tell you that your wrong." Hannah told everyone.

"Then who did it?" Evan asked.

"I'm sorry. All questions must be turned in before hand in triplicate." Lola answered.

"Anyways," Hannah gave Lola a weird face, "there is someone else at the heart of this murder mystery. Mitchel."

"Right. This is more of a story of jealousy. On four separated occasions, the green eyed monster raised its head on this train. The first time is when a kindly old man help a lady get her luggage on a train. The other times everyone saw and the last one Mary saw. Unfortunately for her it was the guy she loved. That's right Steve killed both Dr. Washington and Mary."

Steve stood up and yelled at our trio.

"IF THAT IS TRUE, THEN WHERE IS THE PROOF?"

"For someone that is really in to camping like you are, you equipment is missing some basic items. We found this," Mitchel pulls out the knife sheaf and belt, "hidden in John's closet. The belt matches the belt you have for your hatchet. Plus there was no knife in any of your equipment. I find that hard to believe for someone that has a very complete load out for camping."

Hannah walked over the bag that Mitchel had and pulled out some cord.

"You might also need this for your tent. It seems this cord is missing from the front of the tent. I've never seen a camper that went into the woods without making sure the tent wasn't 100 percent."

"And I found that your mirror in your cabin was busted. And in some of the cracks, there were hairs and blood. We're sure that a lab will confirm that they belong to Mary. Plus tests should show that the dirt on this cord will match the dirt on the tent and Mary's clothes." Lola added.

"Well, I've heard enough. I can tell you right know that you have covered all the bases." Jack told our trio. "You win."


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Robbie Ray met them at the station with the limo. Once everyone was in, he started to ask them about the train trip.

"So how was it to be Hannah for a whole week bud?"

"It was really cool, but I'm glad to be Miley again." Miley said as she pulled her wig off. Lilly and Oliver were following suit.

"Who solved the mystery?"

"We did!" Lilly squealed.

"So, who did it?"

"Would you believe the jealous boyfriend?"

"Well, am I going to have to sit here and pull teeth or are you going to tell me about the mystery and how you solved it?"

"Well, it all started….


End file.
